What If
by ponyfairyVania
Summary: What if the Doctor's daughter was there during the Chitari attack? Inspired by Jenny The Avenger, but different. I was bored
1. Prologue The Stranger

Fury sighed in frustration as he sat at his desk in his office. Agent Coulson had gone to New York to retrieve Stark. Natasha had gone after Banner. Hill was at the bridge supervising things. Fury wanted to be the one supervising prepeprations for take off, but Coulson had advised he relax a bit as he hadn't slept since Loki took the Tessiract.

'How can I sleep when that mad man is out there with the most dangerous thing known to mankind!?' Fury thought.

But even he had to admit, even he had his limits, and it wouldn't do anyone any good if he passed out. However, he wasn't going to lay down on the job. When Loki was facing justice and the tessiract was safe out of his grasp, then he would allow himself to sleep. Till then, Coulson was just going to have settle for resting once in a while.

'But I'm still going to get an earful from the council.' He thought as he massaged his new headache.

"Being the Director of a major organization like S.H.I.E.L.D. must be exhausting." A strange voice spoke from behind Fury.

Nick immediantly lept from his seat, turning towards the source of the voice whilst reaching towards his gun. Approaching from behind, Fury saw a young girl who looked to be not much older then nineteen or twenty. She wore a green dark T-shirt with dark green cargo pants and heavy combat boots. Her long blond hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and her blue eyes sparkled playfully.

The stranger sauntered lazily towards Fury. Twirling on her finger was a familiar gun. Fury looked to his side with alarm as he recognized his gun twirling in the stranger's hand.

"Sorry, but I had to disarm you." The girl said as Fury found his holster empty and wondered to himself when she'd disarmed him. The intruder then ceased her twirling and launched the gun across the room, far out of Fury's reach.

Disarmed and at the girl's mercy, Fury turned to this strange person while mentally kicking himself for not carrying more then one gun. But he had a feeling that she would've just taken those too.

"Distasteful things guns." The stranger stated. "You military types are so paranoid. Always carrying a weapon and not trusting anyone."

"Some of us have reasons to carry around guns." Fury said cooley, having decided that this person wasn't here to harm him. Otherwise, he would've been dead already.

The stranger paused and shrugged. "I suppose your right." She said with a shrug before continuing her relaxed walk. There was a minute of silence as the girl walked to the front of Fury's desk, while Fury kept his eye trained on her. When she came to the front, Fury finally spoke.

"Why'd you disarm me?" He asked. "And how?"

The stranger grinned playfully and put her finger to her lips as she stopped walking. "Trade secret." She answered playfully.

"As for your first question," She continued, her relaxed look dissolved, replaced with a deadly serious look to rival Fury's own look. "I needed to talk to you without the threat of a gun."

Fury nodded, letting her continue.

"There's a war coming, Nick." She said bluntly.

Fury raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?" He asked.

The stranger rolled her eyes. "Please." She said. "You just lost the tessiract to a mentally unstable Asgardian, who is tartarus bent to use it to open a portal and bring an army to earth and right at this moment, two of your best agents are getting two people for the Avengers initiative."

Fury gapped at the girl, something NO ONE could ever hope to accomplish, for a moment after she finished speaking. He had never met this person before, yet somehow she knew top secret information like the Avengers initiative and the Tessiract.

"How could you know such classified information?!" He asked, mentally noting that this was either someone very good, or very dangerous.

"I have my sources." Came the cryptic answer.

"I can feel in the very fabric of the universe." She continued. "Something big is coming, that will affect mankind. Whether for better or for worse, it's hard to say."

"Why are you here?" Fury asked, not sure he liked the direction of the conversation.

The stranger looked him over before answering. "I'm here to offer my assistance."

Fury raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He said skeptically. "And what can you offer?"

"Information."

Intrigued, Fury motioned for her to continue.

"I am a traveler." The stranger said. "I have been to places you couldn't imagine. Seen things you wouldn't believe. I know things that you don't know."

"For example..." Fury said skeptically.

The stranger grinned and for some reason Fury felt uneasy. "I know that you are a spy." She said. "But your also a soldier. And that's why you favor the Avengers initiative instead of Phase Two."

Fury was stunned. Even if his face didn't show it. Once again the girl not only knew about Phase Two, but she also knew what he thought about it, something only Coulson knew about. Reluctantly, Fury had to admit that this stranger had info.

"So what you want in return for this info?" After years of being with S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury learned that there was one absolute. Nothing ever comes free. Fury braced himself for the answer.

"Trust."

Fury blinked, once more surprised. Usually when people came offering assistance, they asked for other things. Sometimes they asked for glory, power. But most often they asked for vast amounts of money. Trust was something he'd never been asked for, and he wasn't sure he could give it.

The sound of the girl's throat clearing brought Fury out of his thoughts.

"Sorry." He apologized. "But the fact is that in all my years as Director of S.H.E.I.L.D. I have had many, many, people offering their services much like you are, but for the most part they request exuberant amounts of money. I'm not sure I can fullfil this request."

The stranger eyed Fury then leaned into his face. "Director, you are a good man." She started. Fury braced himself for what he knew was coming. "I admit that in your line of work there are reasons for you to have 'trust issues'. However, this situation is beyond your control. And right now, you need to take a leap of faith. Look me in the eyes, and can you honestly tell me that you are willing to risk the lives of hundreds, if not thousands or even millions, of innocent lives because of your reluctance to take a leap of faith?"

Fury stared at her cooley. Inside his head was spinning and his mind was reeling. This person had somehow entered his office without anyone noticing, disarmed him before he even noticed, knew top secret information and requested that he trust her completely. Under normal circumstances, he would have this girl thrown off the helicarrior. But as she had pointed out, these were hardly normal circumstances. And even he had to admit something big was coming. His could feel it.

And, even though he hated to admit it, but he'd already lost control of the situation. Though that didn't mean he wouldn't do what he could to regain control. He knew that this stranger was right. There were times when a man had to take a leap of faith, that much he knew. And it seemed that now was one of those times.

Having put his thoughts in order, Fury thrust his hand forward. "Welcome to S.H.E.I.L.D."

The girl smiled and took his hand. "Glad to be on board."

She then twirledvaround and walked towards the door. As she opened the door to leave, Fury called to her.

"Wait." He said. She puaed and turned to him. "What do I call you? I don't know your name."

She smiled. "Call me Jenny."

With that, Jenny left the room, leaving the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. to mull over his new information.


	2. Jenny

Steve stepped out of the jet onto the humongous ship. A small feeling of relief flooded him as he looked over the somewhat familiar sight before him. Ever since his thaw from the ice, Steve had felt like he was on an alien world. Everything had changed so much. Many of the people he used to know were either dead or in a retirement home. He couldn't even bring himself to go to his old neighborhood. He couldn't stand it if it changed too.

Steve shook himself from his thoughts. There was a mission to do. He couldn't waste his time in self pity.

"Welcome aboard Captain." A voice called.

Steve turned to the speaker. Approaching him were two people. One was a man. His brown hair was slightly ruffled and he wore glasses. His button down shirt was purple, and he wore brown pants. His eyes nervously darted to and fro. Steve recognized the man as Bruce Banner. The gamma scientist with the unfortunate accident.

With him was the one who'd greeted him. A tall lithe woman with short red hair wearing a skin tight black suit. Natasha, he remembered.

He nodded a greeting to the woman before turning to Bruce, his hand held out.

"Doctor Banner." He greeted as Bruce grabbed his hand to shake. "Word is you can help us find the cube."

Bruce frowned slightly. "R-really." He said nervously. "Is that the only word on me?"

"Only word I care about."

Bruce smiled slightly. Natasha then moved to the Captain.

"Has Coulson asked you to sign his trading cards yet?" She asked.

Steve looked at her quizzically. "Trading cards?"

"His Captain America trading cards. Mint condition. He's rather proud of them."

Steve nodded in understanding. He remembered how Coulson seemed to barely contain his excitement and how he mentioned he was a big fan.

"Welcome Cap!" A new voice sounded. The three agents turned to the speaker. Standing right there was a young girl who looked no older then then nineteen. She wore a dark green T-shirt and cargo pants with heavy black combat boots. Her long blond hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and her clear blue eyes sparkled playfully.

Natasha narrowed her eyes at the strange girl as she walked forward. The girl then thrust her hand to Steve.

"Names Jenny." She said brightly as Steve shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Steve. Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you ma'am."

"No need to be so formal." She said as she pulled her hand away. "I'm hardly high ranking and I'm not that old. Just call me Jenny."

Steve blinked. "Sorry ma-I mean Jenny." Steve apologized. "I grew up learning to be polite to women."

Jenny smiled and nodded. "Of course." She said. "You were just being polite. I respect that. Especially in these days when some men don't treat women with such respect. You sir, are a dying breed."

"I'm Natasha." The spy interjected before Steve could say anymore. "Natasha Romanoff." Natasha then began to scan the girl up and down.

"It's very nice to meet you Natasha." Jenny replied, seeming to not notice the scan. She then turned to the man standing behind the both of them.

"And you must be Bruce Banner." She said to the nervous man. "Nice to meet you." She then thrust her hand forward towards him. Bruce hesitated before taking the hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too Jenny." He said. "Why are you here?"

The question brought Agent Romanoff's attention from the intense scan she had been giving her.

"I'm a little curious myself." She said, an edge in her voice. "You're a little young to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent..." The spy ended the sentence on a dangerous note as she glared daggers at the girl.

Jenny just stared at the glare and ginned, baffling both the spy and the two men.

"Fury put me on the team as your advisor." She replied cheerily. "Despite my youth, I'm actually quite an expert on the subject at hand."

Steve looked at her surprised. Fury had brought in this young girl?!

Natasha blinked. It didn't surprise her much. She'd encountered many an odd thing in her lifetime too. Child geniuses were nothing new. Plus she thrusted Fury's judgement.

'If Fury brought this girl in, then she must be good.' She thought.

She opened her mouth to say something, but paused when she was interrupted by the sound of a horn. Automatically, the deck exploded with activity as the pilots went to secure their planes for take off. She then turned to the bewildered men.

"Gentlemen, you may want to step inside." She said. "It's going to get hard to breath."

Steve looked at her curiously. "Is this a submarine?" He asked as he walked to the side of the ship.

Bruce laughed hollowly. "Really?" he asked sarcastically as he followed. "They want me in a submerged pressurised container?"

Jenny only smiled as she followed the two to the edge of the ship. There they watched the biggest turbine either of them had ever seen raise itself from the water. Elsewhere, three other turbines roughly the same size raised themselves from the water as well. Within a few minutes, the massive helicarrier was lifted from the water and in the air.

Steve gaped at what he just witnessed, wondering if he was dreaming, or hallucinating.

Jenny grinned wildly as the behemoth lifted itself higher and then proceeded to blend in with the sky.

Bruce just stood there in silence for a minute before he spoke.

"No no. This is much worse."

"We're currently scanning every remotely accessible camera on the planet." Fury informed Doctor Banner.

"What about spectrometers?" Banner asked.

"What about them?"

"Call every lab you can. Tell them to put the Spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma radiation. At least we can rule out a few places."

Fury nodded then turned to Jenny who had been standing next to Banner. Bruce did the same.

"Um is there anything you'd like to add?" He asked.

Jenny shook her head. "Nope." She answered. "You pretty much said it all."

Bruce nodded. Fury zeroed in on the girl for a few seconds before turning to Natasha.

"Take Doctor Banner to his lab."

Agent Romanoff nodded and walked towards Bruce. "You're going to love it Doctor." She said as she lead him out. "We got all the toys."

Bruce nodded and followed her out of the room, Jenny following.

Once the three left the room, Coulson approached Fury.

"I don't understand." He said quietly so no one could hear. "Who is she? And why is she on board?"

Fury massaged his temples. "Lets just say she was a little persuasive when she offered her services."

Coulson raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else.

After showing Banner to his lab, Natasha left, leaving Bruce with Jenny. At first it was quiet. Bruce worked while Jenny walked around checking everything out. Bruce would watch her amazed at how she held some of the tools that she found. Despite her somewhat carefree attitude, it was pretty obvious she knew what she was handling. After a long period of somewhat awkward silence, Bruce broke it.

"So Jenny." He started. "Tell me about yourself."

"Like what?" She asked casually.

"Like how someone as young as you got involved with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Oh that's easy." She said casually. "I asked."

Bruce almost fell in shock. "You asked!?" he exclaimed incredulously.

Jenny looked at him, the expression on her face a mixture of curiosity and innocence. Yet there was something about her eyes. Her crystal blue eyes seemed deep and piercing. It was almost like a mixture of curiosity and understanding.

Bruce was so mesmerised by those eyes, he almost missed her reply.

"Yes I asked." She said. "I'm needed."

Bruce looked at her with a questioning look. Jenny just returned with a solemn expression. As the minutes rolled by it became increasingly obvious that she wasn't going to elaborate.

Suddenly she smiled and turned from a confused Bruce. With a very childlike skip, she went for the door. As she stepped out, she turned and flashed Bruce a smile.

"You'll figure it out soon enough." She said cheerily.

And with that, she exited the room, leaving Dr. Banner with more questions then answers.

Steve was on the bridge listening to Coulson tell him about his cards. He could tell that the man was quite proud of them.

"So you don't mind?" He asked.

"No. Its okay."

At that moment the door opened and Jenny walked in. Steve watched as she strode across to him before leaning on the railing on the other side of him. Turning to him, she flashed him a smile.

"Please don't mind me." She said to the two men.

For minute the two men just stood there, watching the strange girl.

Jenny just stood there staring out the massive window in front of them, a gleam in her eye.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

The suddenness of her words almost made Steve jump, and for a minute he wondered what she meant.

"You mean the helicarrier?" He asked.

Jenny nodded.

"It is amazing." Phil agreed. "We only recently finished the helicarrier. This is her first flight. Her 'maiden voyage' if you would."

Jenny smiled at that.

"The open skies is a fantastic place, isn't it?" She said softly. "So big and wide. It's like a world all its own. No rules. No restrictions. Nothing but you and open, unexplored territory."

Silence fell over the three as Jenny went back to enjoying the view while the two men looked out the window, contemplating what she said.

"So you like the sky?" Steve asked.

"I like traveling." Jenny corrected. "Seeing new places. Meeting new sky is amost like a symbol of that."

"Is that why you joined S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Phil asked.

Jenny frowned. "No." She said bluntly. "I joined because I'm needed."

Steve looked at her questioningly. He opened his mouth to ask why, but stopped when an agent announced that he'd found Loki.

Steve sat across from Jenny on the jet to Germany. The girl had insisted on coming, so they brought her. And as they flew, an almost audible silence penetrated the air.

"So..." Steve started in an attempt to break the heavy silence. "Care to tell me about yourself?"

"What do you want to know?" Jenny countered.

"Ummm.." Steve answered, happy to have started a conversation. "How about we start with interests. What do you like to do?"

"Travel." Came the simple reply. "Its in my blood. I never feel comfortable staying in one place. Once this whole mess is resolved, I'll restart my travels."

Steve nodded. It made sense considering what she'd said earlier about the helicarrier.

"So...what about your family?" At this point Natasha perked up and listened in.

Jenny shrugged. "I don't really have a family of which to speak of."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not a very painful subject."

"It isn't?" Steve asked, now thoroughly confused.

Jenny shook her head in answer. "What did you expect?"

"I-I don't know." Steve said hesitantly. "I guess I just expected that the loss of ones family would be a sore subject."

"I never said I didn't have any family."

"You didn't?"

Jenny shook her head. "Remember I said 'I don't really have a family of which to speak of.' I never said I absolutely don't have a family. My family's just complicated."

"Well...what family do you have?"

"A father."

"Well, what's he like?"

For a minute Jenny looked thoughtful. "Where to begin?" She finally said. "Well for starters, he's a traveler. Like me. I guess that's where I get it from. He goes to places I've never been yet. And he's saved millions upon millions of peoples lives. That's another thing about him. He's always helping people in need. I suppose with his life, its basically second nature. Some call him and angel. Others call him a demon. But to me he's amazing."

"He sounds like a great guy...I think."

"He is. I only met him for a day or two. But that was the best time of my life."

"You only met him for a couple days?"

She nodded.

"And you still think he's amazing?"

Another nod.

Flabbergasted Steve sat back and wondered where this girl had grown up while waiting for her dad. Or why she didn't punch him in the face when she did.

"He told me that he would take me traveling." She said, breaking Steve out of his thoughts.

"Did he change his mind?" He asked.

Jenny shook her head. "No. He genuinely wanted to take me on his travels. But certain events said otherwise."

"What kind of events?"

"Well...let's just say that my dad thinks I'm dead."

Steve's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off by the pilot's announcement.

"We're here. Better check this out Cap."

"I don't like it." Steve said to Tony as they flew back to base, Loki in custody.

"What the Rock of Ages giving up so easy?" Stark jabbed.

"I don't remember it being that easy." Steve shot back, a dead serious look on his face. "This guy packs a wallop."

"Still you are spry for an older fellow."

Steve shot him a glare, as if to tell him that this wasn't a joke. "Fury didn't tell he was calling you in."

"There's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you. Or me. Like.." At this point, Tony turned his attention to Jenny who sat in a seat nearby. "Who you are."

Jenny reached her hand to the man. "I'm Jenny. Fury brought me on board as your advisor."

Tony took the hand and shook. "You're a bit young to be an advisor."

"I've been around."

Tony flashed a winning smile. "Well, if you ever need a place to crash, feel free to come advise me any time. OW!"

Tony rubbed the back of his head as he glared at Steve, who shot back a sharp glare of his own before yanking him to the side.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"You very well know what that was for." Steve hissed back.

"Are you sure its you that packs a wallop and not him?" Tony muttered as he rubbed the back of his head where Steve hit him.

"Isn't she a bit young for you?"

"What you really thought I meant that?"

Steve's hard look was his only answer.

"I wasn't thinking of doing anything to her. Especially since I'm in a serious relationship with Pepper."

"Then why does what you said sound a lot like a pick up line?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. I was just offering her a place to crash."

Steve opened his mouth to point out all the wrong things in his sentence, when something caught his attention. While they'd been talking, great black clouds had surrounded the jet. All around them, Steve and Tony saw great flashes of lightning, sometimes coming as close a couple inches from their jet.

At the edge of his hearing, both men could hear Agent Romanoff mutter partially to herself. "Where's this coming from?"

Steve turned his attention to their prisoner, who looked a little on edge.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Even as he said it, Steve privately admitted to himself that he himself was too fond of the lightning. Something about this lightning wasn't natural. And what Loki said next only confirmed that.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki answered, leaving everyone but Jenny to wonder 'what follows?'

A moment later, their question was answered.


End file.
